1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to research reference organizing and managing devices and more particularly pertains to a new research bookmark for organizing and managing research references.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of research reference organizing and managing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, research reference organizing and managing devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,287,823; 5,311,835; 4,970,984; 2,150,953; 2,300,216; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 311,209.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new research bookmark. The inventive device includes a sheet with first and second horizontal lines extending between the side edges of the sheet and a vertical line extending between the second horizontal line and the bottom edge of the sheet. The first and second horizontal lines and the vertical line define a plurality of boxes on the front face of the sheet for writing information gathered from a book or magazine. The boxes include an index box, a topic box, a comments box, and a lines box. The comments box has a generally rectangular U-shaped separation line defining a page number tab therein.
In these respects, the research bookmark according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of organizing and managing research references.